


I'm his cousin

by roselily_0812



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselily_0812/pseuds/roselily_0812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome miss! I'm so sorry but we're about to close."<br/>"Oh! I'm not here for the service. I'm here for my cousin!"<br/>"May I ask whose your cousin?"</p><p>"I'm his cousin" for some odd reason her adorable smile turned into a mischievous smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I decided to make this!
> 
> please be kind to me I really don't do writing and english isn't my native language so excuse the grammatical errors in this.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters

It was a normal day for the host club. Music room three was, as usual, full of squealing, fainting, nose bleeding and MOE loving girls. Yup, normal.

The club was about to close when a first year student entered the room. Haruhi was the only one of the hosts who was finished with her appointments. Noticing the girl she went to her.

"Welcome miss! I'm so sorry but we're about to close." Haruhi said as polite as possible. She didn't want another lecture from the almighty Shadow King.

"Oh! I'm not here for the service. I'm here for my cousin!" The girl said with an adorable smile on her face, "He promised me to take me out for ice cream after the club activities were over. I was supposed to wait for him by the gate, but I'm a bit impatient. So I came to fetch him!"

"Well we would still clean up after we close. Why don't you sit down and wait for him." Haruhi said.

"Ok, but you need to keep me company!"

"Um... sure. By the way miss, what's you name?"  
The girl laughed, embarrased "I'm sorry where are my manners! My name is Noemi, Noemi Evans."She said, "I quite prefer to tell my father's last name."

Haruhi wondered who this girl is related to, "May I ask whose your cousin?" From her looks you could tell she's a halfer blonde hair, green eyes and beautiful porcelean white skin.

"l'm his cousin"she said laughing and for some odd reason her adorable smile turned into a mischievous smirk.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Haruhi said.  
"Where's the fun in telling? Everyone of the members know whose my cousin. This is the first time we've actually met." Noemi said, "Let's play a game! I won't tell you whose my cousin. I want you to guess. You get only one try."

This should be easy. Haruhi thought, althought she didn't want to indulge in Noemi's game she did wanted to know who is this girl related to. "Deal."

"Yay! Since you easily accepted I will give you a clue. They say I look like my cousin. We have the same hair, eyes and even the same personality. That is your clue. You get to guess on the last day. Until then I'll visit this place. Book you and one of the members. So you could see which one is my cousin. No cheating! Now I'll go tell the others! Bye bye."

With that Noemi got up and left Haruhi to tell the others. "Also, miss Fujioka. You must know that today I'm wearing contacts and a wig today."

Haruhi was left gaping like a fish out of water. This girl was smarter than she looked. Not only did she know Haruhi was a girl, she also tricked Haruhi into her little game.


	2. Tamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first day of her game

Haruhi had just entered the room. She saw Noemi again talking to the others.All of them were listening to her very intently, no one was protesting, questioning or even talking. To say that she was surprised was an understatement, it was evident that Noemi had all of the members wrapped around her fingers.

Haruhi was really impressed with the said girl. 

"Oh Haruhi! Hello." Noemi greeted her with a cheerful smile, today her eyes were violet but her hair was still blonde, "Today I booked you and Tamaki. So, let's have some fun together!"

"Wait a minute dearest Noemi. The club still hasn't opened yet!" Tamaki exclaimed, straightining his clothes he continued while opening the door, "Ladies the host club is now offically open."

~time skip~

She was exhausted. For a whole hour she felt like she was babysitting two toddlers who'd just seen the world for the first time. Yeah, she wanted to go home. 

Haruhi watched the two blondes sulking in the corner after she said her true opinions about Tamaki an Noemi's attitude. She didn't mean to hurt their feeling.

(Since I'm not japanese and I don't know when to use senpai, san, chan & etc. I'm not ganna use them.)

"Tamaki, Noemi I'm really sorry. But if it makes you feel any better. I find it cute that you two fawn over simple objects." She said trying to console them.

At this the duo stood up from their corner of misery and hugged Haruhi saying she was immediately forgiven.

When Noemi's time with Haruhi and Tamaki was up she told them she'd wait for them to finish their club activities.

When the club was closed they cleaned the room. Haruhi noticed something slightly off about Kaoru and Kyoya, but decided not to comment in fear of her debt rising.

"So Haruhi," she turned around to look at the voice that called her, "what can you say about my personality so far?" She asked.

"Well your very much like Tamaki. Very energetic and smilely." Haruhi answered, "But I felt that it wasn't like you in some way."

"Oh? What gave me up?"   
"Well for starters if you were alot like Tamaki then you would've came yesterday quickly latching onto him. Because he's clingy like that."  
"Very clever Miss Fujioka. I must say you are very wise" Noemi said impressed, "Well I will see you tomorrow!" With that she left

**Author's Note:**

> So could you guess?
> 
> There will be 5 or 6 chapter in this. So  
> Please comment to me what you think about this.


End file.
